


Become thy Beast; Love thy God

by Cutewarmachine



Series: Become Thy Beast; Love Thy God [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anti is a Wolf man, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Greek gods, Jack is Jack, M/M, Multichapter, Slow Burn, mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutewarmachine/pseuds/Cutewarmachine
Summary: Greek God AUThe Boy cried to the Wolf, the Wolf cried back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Baby Bug, I wanted to do something for you, something special... something really really special. So, I decided to write you this Fic, it has a few of your OC’s and I really hope you enjoy it. This is all for you, Someone I love with all my heart and makes me happy. Thank you, for being there for me, for growing with me and loving me back.
> 
> \- Your Chaton

The brown haired man sighed, curled up under the blankets in his small one bedroom cabin and listened to the howling in the woods. His friend Stella, or Star since she hated how he said her actual name (Stellar isn't acceptable after your whole lives apparently), swore on her life that it was just a pack of domestic dogs that had gotten out and went 'street feral' or something of the like. Totally not werewolves. Because werewolves didn’t exist and he watched way too much science-fiction.

The brown-haired man usually would listen to his friend since she was an expert in animals, almost frighteningly so. Sometimes she would swear her life on things she couldn't possibly know, especially on animal behaviors. It was fucking freaky if you asked him. He was torn from his thoughts by a loud howl, the sound seemed so lonely, it reminded him of his neighbor who was up at all hours of the night drumming as hot as the Irishman found the male to be he was far too intimindating for little ole him to handle. He shook the distraction from his mind and slowly crawled to look out the window, spotting nothing in the forest as usual and huffing with a small longing, he craved to see the dog capable of making those howls, he really wanted to just see the dog _once_. With a dissapointed scowl he pulled away, moving back over to his mythology texts once more.  

 

 

 

> _The Goddess Aphrodite is said to have another child, one that has many protectors. In the myths thus far we have gathered that this child is born of a once off with Hades, while many others claim that there's no possible way the pair could conceive any child due to several other myths that are more well know these ancient texts claim that the child Ávtí (Literally translated to Anti, believed to be only half of the name possibly meaning he was a second child.) While the only facts we can gather are from long buried texts it's important to mark that the lesser known Gods and children of Gods are just as important as their more well known family._
> 
> _Please give your assessment in two thousand words about the subject._
> 
>  

As much as Jack loved Mythology he was seriously regretting choosing the course, but none the less he pulled on his headphones and started typing away, small noises leaving him the entire time. He could faintly still hear the howls and he still craved to see what beautiful animal it was but he could wait until his paper was done. With the new burning determination Jack threw himself into the paper, working and saving his work religiously before finally sending the two thousand word paper right past midnight and looking out his window longingly.

"I don't know why I'm over thinkin here, its nothing but some dogs! I just wanna see them." Jack sighed before he gave in, moving to pull on his pair of runners and his beanie before he headed out in the gentle cool air. If he got too cold he could always turn back, but for now he was insanely curious. "Curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back." He murmured, steeling himself before he started off towards the sounds of the howling only to physically bump into his neighbor half way to the forest. Well, shit.

"Hox! What're you doing out this late?" He asked, flushing deeply was he looked over the male, the tattoo's on display as Jack realized something.

He was fucking shirtless.

Well let the gods hold his little bisexual heart.

Hoxmarch turned, piercing ice blue eyes staring down to his very soul before the male sheepishly laughed, looking to the small Irishman and ruffling his hair a bit before he pushed it back. "Hey sugar, didn't see you come out, you hear that mess of howling too?" Hoxmarch asked, his voice low and deep, letting out a rumble almost that Jack could feel. He wordlessly nodded, overly aware of why he exactly loved to look at Hoxmarch. God, with those muscles he'd gladly let him do questionable things-

_For the love of fuck, FOCUS!!_

 Jack nodded and soon found himself flustered a bit. “I love dogs, my friend Star said it could be dogs and I really wanted to see them..” he explained shyly, he could’ve sworn he heard an almost distorted giggle but shook his head to look at Hoxmarch in all his bloody glory, wait, oh fuck that was actually _blood_ -

“Shit! Are you okay?!” He asked, reaching out and checking the wounds almost deeply upset since he couldn’t see them before. He looked up into the others eyes and there was a flicker of flames in the ice blue, a warm hand was placed on his shoulder as a woman’s voice washed over him, the voice sounded outlandish, almost as if it was in a dead tongue.

” _My darling, your heart is very pure, but there’s a longing, you don’t know what you want, but you do not want my loyal knightly guardian Hoxmarch, master of fear. Your heart yearns to be possessed, possessed and owned, to be put in place and kept there. Ávtí’s cries have woken your soul from its loveless slumber_.” it cooed, wrapping around him much like his mother’s voice used to. He felt the world lose its colors before he fell forward into Hoxmarch’s arms, noticing for the first time a pair of neon green eyes in the darkness, eyes that were filled with emotions that sent waves of thunder through him. 

Then, it was all to black.

 

* * *

_A long low groan left Jack as he sat up, eyes fluttering before they opened. He tried to speak, but all was silent. Instead he saw a beautiful woman, hair like the sun falling down her back with grace as her pink sheer dress clung to her figure. She had eyes of the ocean, and when she reached her hand out a familiar looking male took it. Hoxmarch stood beside this woman, kneeling before her with a male and a happy smile. He didn’t have his tattoos yet nor did he have that ring he wore forever on a chain around his neck._

_He looked very different, as did the male beside him who followed his lead innocently and nearly shy. “Hoxmarch, I see you have found the one I’ve made for you. You may rise, Grayson.” The woman said, watching the pair rise and the male, Grayson, hide behind Hoxmarch a bit after he gave the smallest greeting. He was so timid and gentle, not like the fire that was Hoxmarch. “I have, I thank you. I came to ask a favor from you, we both have, Mother. I would like an artifact that will keep him with me, more precisely, I would like a ring or gemstone that would be able to hold him. To give him immortality as I have.” Hoxmarch said, looking up hopefully, a smile on his lips as he kissed the back of the mans hand gently. “I see my son, I shall do what I can, but for now, love eachother. I shall keep you safe.”_

_Jack let out an inaudible gasp as the scenery changed, Hoxmarch holding a ring gently over his lover’s body as he held the weak mortal. “It’s alright, Mother said it wouldn’t hurt you, it’ll be like a nap my love, just until Mother and I can find a cure. I’m so sorry my love, I shall always carry you close to my heart.” With that, a small delicate pink glow surrounded the man in his lap before he vanished, his warmth now contained inside of a ring. A small delicate hand was placed on his shoulder as tears began to fall and he began to sob into his mother’s dress. Her own eyes wet with tears. “Zeus will pay for this my son, I will keep him safe, I swear to you.” She whispered, the flowers in the room seeming to wilt and wither as Hoxmarch cried and sobbed, keeping the ring tight in his grasp._

_Jack shook his head, remembering this from his mythology book, the knight of fear, Hoxmarch was an adopted son of Aphrodite, he carried his sick and dying lover inside of a ring to be forever immortal due to a plague Zeus created and unleashed. There were many tales about the battles that happened, but she never got the cure. At least, not that he knew of or the lost texts knew._

_The scene changed once more, it was more modern and Hoxmarch let Gray be free, holding him as he was sick and giving him medicine before sending him back, with a kiss and a promise. He would live forever with him. Aphrodite continued to fight for the cure, sending word of it to her son each time and finally once she had the cure, Gray was healed, but he asked to still be in the ring, until they could be married in a temple of Aphrodite and the wedding gift of immortality to be given to them._

_For a bit, Jack wondered when that would happen, before he found his dreams fading out, and in its place a rushing start of being awake._

* * *

 When Jack woke up again he found himself with Hoxmarch looming over him with a warm rag. He felt like he was floating and his heart beat uncomfortably in his chest, as if where his previous crush on Hoxie was now invalid.

With a grunt he looked around and groaned a bit, not recognizing the surroundings, assuming this was Hoxmarch’s place... god he really shouldn’t be thinking all too much.

He still wanted to get his brains fucked out by the very impressive male specimen that was Hoxmarch, but now it seemed tainted by something... Jack scrunched up his face and a deep chuckle from above caught his attention.

”Am I that repulsive?” The man teased, making Jack let out a small noise of confusion as he felt the warm rag keep being pressed to his head. “You’re still helluva good lookin’ man... just too much hot for weak lil Jackaboy.” Jack answered after a moment, looking past Hoxmarch as seeing a large dog. “I didn’t know you had a dog... I love dogs... ‘m gonna sleep right here.” He slurred, pouting as Hoxmarch made him sit up to see Star... when the hell-

Jack really needed to get his eyes checked.

”You alright Jack? You seemed to have done something idiotic and fainted.” Star said, a knowing gleam in her eyes as Jack pouted and huffed. “My bisexual ass is surrounded by two very nice looking people and your the one talking about idiots, just look at the pretty people, that solves many problems.” He said, still quite tired and when he catches a smile from Hoxmarch he turns bright red again. 

“ _Well, It’s not like no one in this room has thought about **not** fucking Hoxie-Poxie, besides myself of course because he’s just so... weird_.” An unnamed voice said into the room, causing Jack to snort a bit before he noticed that Hoxmarch’s ‘dog’ seemed not only smug but slightly morphing... into a human-

“U-uh- S-Stella- Hox- Dog- _changing_?” He chokes out, voice patchy as he falls to the bed again, but not before he sees a very naked male that looked identical to himself then passing out.

 _ **Again**_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! it was at the back of my drafts!!

> _ Hoxmarch, known as the Knight Of Fear, or Guardian of Fear, depending on the myth, is known across several myths, though he is most well known from the newly discovered tale as his role as the adopted son of the Goddess Aphrodite. He is also to date one of the only homosexual demigods we know of. The tale reads of an abusive father and a mother who was a Priestess of Aphrodite; the Priestess was a kind woman who raised her son in the temple in hopes of escaping her companion (the usage of companion is the like of husband). After the husband left the picture there was a terrible illness that Zeus plagued the earth with, today we would compare it to depression, and the Priestess ended up being claimed by her own hand.  _

 

Visions of a woman, gentle and kind filled the darkness, a soft laugh and a gentle loving embrace. Long flowing hair and frail hands that left warmth where they touched, there was a bright flash, changing the scene into one of agony and horror. A young son finding his beloved mother dead, his agony called past the temples, called out upon a mountain, then with a gust of wind and rose petals, the boy was embraced by a weeping form. The flashing stopped, letting the brown-haired man rest.

>  
> 
> _ Aphrodite who heard the sobs from her temple of a boy she had watched grow felt compassion for the boy, took him under her wing and raised him into adulthood, but allowed him to keep memory of his late mother. Upon request from her new son she created a constellation known as the ‘beloved mother’. Records indicate that the constellation is now known as Aquarius, but before it was renamed; it was widely known as the ‘Caring Mother’. _
> 
> _ After the boy completed his path to priesthood he was given a crude gift by Aries, a long flaming scythe that Aphrodite hated. It was filled with the fires of the forge from Mount Olympus and with this gift, Hoxmarch became a known and worshipped god thanks to the love of his mother. This was when Hoxmarch truly rose to power as a Guardian of Fear, he worked alongside the gods and did as they asked until he found the gift his mother created for him.  _

 

Flames, roaring flames so hot it turned people to ash, sobs and screams, visions of a long crude weapon dispatching people left and right. The screams, the agony, it causes the male to jerk, sobbing out almost as waves of utter horror and gore seem to hit him before, once again, everything fades to black. Sweat slick against his skin now, glowing green eyes watching over him, fire consuming his soul as he felt the agony of not helping what was  **his** feel better.

 

> _ This lover of Hoxmarch’s was made from not only the highest quality clay and marble but he had eyes so blue it was as if they were made from the ocean herself. Aphrodite spent years working on this Lover for her son, his hair made from the darkest and softest strands of the night sky. She made him shy and gentle, the opposite of her beloved son who soon became known for his rage and cruelty. To craft his voice and give her creation life she waited for the singing of Hera to her children, bottling the harmony and giving it to him with a kiss of fate, also known as a forehead kiss which was back then a way to bond people as companions and marry. _
> 
> _ Once she was sure that her creation was perfect she brought him to the earth, laying him on an island free from the gods’ influence and watching as he came to life, blooming like a flower and when he opened his eyes and took his first breath the wildlife around him seemed to calm. She gave him the name of Grayson (Γκρέισον) after the color of the clay used to make him. _

 

Visions of the night sky being woven into hair, ocean’s being turned to eyes, smooth clay being changed to skin, songs being changed to a voice and a nature as gentle as flower began to weave together forming a human, a man. His beauty undeniable. Perfect. A true God given gift upon all of creation. Aphrodite appeared into the darkness, white and red rose petals drifted around her silk gown, gold adorning her arms. Jack was left in awe, she was so beautiful, then she was next to flames and calming sea, Hoxmarch and Grayson. Then all was dark once more. Glowing green eyes, howls of anguish, soft whispered words in an old tongue… then darkness once more.

 

> _ Stories indicate that it was Hoxmarch who stumbled upon Gray after his mother gave him a mission to find a mortal with oceans for eyes. After one glance, the flames that had taken the sweet boy away diminished and gave him back. The mortal, embarrassed over the meeting, offered his hand before a warm flame engulfed him, though he didn’t burn. Aphrodite’s kiss provided protection from the flames and as they faded from his skin he felt a new feeling pour into him. Love.  _
> 
> _ Hoxmarch spent many years on this island, protected and learning everything he could about his handmade lover. After a courting period of two extra years, Hoxmarch took the mortal to meet his mother, Aphrodite, although texts soon indicate Aphrodite and her son disappearing, along with tangible evidence about this ‘Γκρέισον’. Many think that this story and myth was born out of a wine bottle. Though from this was born the tradition of pre-engagement rings. _

 

With a small gasp, Jack awoke, dreams and pictures leaving him as Star pet his hair gently. 

“Stop passing out you leprechaun,” she said, a soft sigh leaving her as she and Hoxmarch looked back and forth between each other. “You hit your head. Are you okay? You were thrashing.”

Jack made a noise, blinking slowly and coming to coherency with some difficulty. “Shut t’e fuck up.. ‘S too early for.. all that.” he grouched, slapping a hand over his eyes and smacking her away. “Slept like a goddamn baby. Yeh’ve lost yer goddamn mind.”

Star tilted her head a bit, a knowing look in her and Hoxmarch’s eyes as they watched him sit up with what seemed like an incredibly exhausted glower that simply meant he hadn’t gotten or ingested coffee recently. “Wha’ ‘appened? Why ‘m I not bein able to stay awake for a long time anymore?” he asked, slowly moving to yawn and stretch just a little as he realized that this wasn’t his apartment, which confused the poor Irishman. 

 

He was about to ask when he noticed someone on the end of the bed, perched oddly and looking at him somewhat shocked as he watched the brown-haired man tilt his head like a confused puppy. He turned to Hoxmarch and began speaking in a dialect long forgotten but for some reason, Jack could understand every single word of it.

 

“He is remembering us, no?”

 

**Then the dreams all rushed back and the irishman was left speechless.**

**Author's Note:**

> Keep a look out for the next update ;)


End file.
